


the Past, the Present and the Roller Coaster

by orphan_account



Series: 24 days with Sterek [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bribery, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Derek is a Softie, Fear, Fear of roller coasters, Fluff, Gay Male Character, I'm Bad At Titles, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Roller Coasters, stiles is annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident is his childhood, has left Derek scarred for life and afraid for roller coasters.<br/>Of course when they're in an amusement park, Stiles has to be a little shit about it and make him ride one.</p>
<p>Or: Derek loves Stiles so he'll do almost anything he says, even if it means facing one of his biggest fears. He's just that good of a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Past, the Present and the Roller Coaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Wow, can't believe I've written for 14 days straight now! I didn't actually think I'd go through with it:P
> 
> I hope you like todays fic!
> 
> And please if you think of a better title while reading it, comment it. Let's just say the title isn't exactly the greatest... Oh well.
> 
> Enjoy:)

Going to an amusement park with Stiles turned out to be rather exhausting.

It was like the kid had drunk way too much redbull, and was now all over the place. Like seriously _all over the place_.

Stiles even made a kid cry once when they were competing for the same teddy bear, and Stiles freaked him out by talking smack at him. When Stiles won and was handed the teddy bear, he just smiled triumphantly at the kid and walked away. Derek just send the mother an apologetic smile and followed his boyfriend.

So yeah, this was serious business to Stiles and to be honest, Derek did find it rather endearing, you know the times were Stiles wasn’t bullying some small kid.

Stiles just seemed so free like this, like he didn’t have anything to worry about, or think about, and the only decision he had to make, was whether or not he wanted to try the rollercoaster now or later. It was usually now, and so far Derek had managed to not try them with him, making excuses and pretending he had to go to the toilet.

But this time though Stiles wouldn’t budge. This was his favorite rollercoaster, and as Stiles said it, Derek was his boyfriend and therefore obligated to try it with him.

If it was any other thing, Derek wouldn’t hesitate to do it, he’d do almost anything for Stiles. just not this.

Derek hated to admit it but he was absolutely terrified of rollercoasters. And because he was afraid of them, he also hated them and he’d sworn to never ride one again, since the Accident.

The Accident that happened when he was a happy, 12 year old boy, simply going to the amusement park with his family, excited like any other kid, and then ending up going home scarred for life with a broken hand. That memory was definitely not one of his brightest.

The story they always told to family gatherings, because they just couldn’t let it fucking go, went like this.

Derek and his family decided, on a beautiful sunny day, to go to the, at that time, newly opened amusement park. Personally Derek thought it was one of his parents greatest ideas ever.

When they got there Derek wanted to try it all and he did his very best to do exactly that.

When they had to leave and go home again, Derek was not pleased and he begged to just go on one more roller coaster, before they left.

Because his parents were suckers for his puppy dog face, they let him do it. (Which Derek now totally blamed them for, they should’ve said no).

When on the ride, he was really excited even though he’d tried it a couple times before, and because of that of course he didn’t expect anything to go wrong either. But it did, oh it did.

The roller coaster stopped right at the top, just before they were about to go past the tipping point and surge downwards. It just stopped abruptly, causing Derek to smack his hand into the seat in front of him, apparently breaking it. So there Derek sat for at least half an hour, trying his best not to panic from being up so high, and holding his wounded hand into his chest. When it finally started going again Derek could almost cry with relief. That’s the day he swore to never ride a roller coaster ever again.

So when Derek was now sitting strapped securely into a seat, (or at least he hoped it was secure), he didn’t even know how he had gotten there. Or actually he kinda did. Stiles, his little shit of a boyfriend, was just so hard to say no to, especially when suddenly sex was on the table. First he tried bribing Derek with sex, but when that didn’t work and Derek still refused to go, he decided to try another method. 

Suddenly Derek was being threatened with no sex for a month, because as mentioned earlier, Stiles was a little shit. But c’mon who the hell cock blocks their own boyfriend? That’s just not cool.

Derek was still refusing, which only got Stiles more curious to know exactly why Derek didn’t want to go.

He quickly came to the conclusion that Derek was scared, and Derek was forced to tell the horrible story about the Accident. When he was done, Stiles was of course just smiling at him. “Then you have to go! If you don’t you’ll have been defeated by the roller coaster and do you really want that? To have fear control your entire life?” Stiles said with a serious expression, Derek just sighed loudly. “That’s a bit dramatic don’t you think?” Stiles just looked at him and said with a no-nonsense voice, “I most certainly think not dear boyfriend o’ mine” Then he winked and got in line, and because Derek was weak when it came to Stiles he followed him like a loyal dog.

Derek was truly amazed by Stiles’ manipulation skills. Only Stiles could find a way to turn Dereks misfortune into his own favor.

When the platform under their feet disappeared and their legs were left dangling in the air, Derek grabbed the restraints and held onto it so hard it almost hurt. He was sure he was looking pale and terrified.

In front of him was Stiles sitting, sending him a dopey smile. “I hate you” Derek said through grit teeth and that earned a chuckle from Stiles. “You might hate me now, but you’ll thank me when it’s over. It’s only 60 seconds long, remember that Derbear”. Derek nodded and repeated to himself in a low murmur, “60 seconds just 60 seconds”. Then the wagon was moving and they were going uphill. Derek squeezed his eyes shut. If he survived this it would be a goddamn miracle.

The ride stopped and Derek was out of the seat in record time. He felt a bit shaken but at least he was alive, so that was good. He hated to admit it too, but it had been kinda fun, and not as terrifying as he thought it would. God he hated when Stiles was right.

Stiles walked up beside him and grabbed his hand, to pull Derek close to him, so they were now standing face to face.

“You totally loved it” Stiles said while smirking and pecked Derek on the cheek.

“I didn’t hate it, but I wouldn’t go as far as to say I loved it. You on the other hand, I still hate” Derek tapped Stiles on the chest, trying his best not to smile.

“I think I actually saw you smile once, you know you can’t fool me babe. And besides, no you don’t hate, you loooove me” Stiles leaned in as he said it, letting his lips hover just above Dereks. “Admit it or I won’t kiss you” Derek just shook his head at him, “enough with the petty threats”. Then he pulled Stiles in and smashed their lips together. Stiles made an unhappy sound, but ended up just going along with it. It wasn’t like kissing Derek was a bad thing.

Derek pulled back to breathe, and his breath ghosted across Stiles’ face.

“You’re right, I do love you” Derek said slowly and leaned in to kiss Stiles again. This time all that left Stiles was a happy sound, glad that his boyfriend’s lips were on his again.

**Author's Note:**

> A bonus note:
> 
> Am I the only one who's a total spazz? I met Veronica Roth today at a book signing and when it was my turn I completely spazzed out. Like why? Don't I deserve to be normal?  
> She asked me how I was doing and all I could do was stare at her, before answering "a little freaked out maybe". Like who the fuck says that!?   
> But hey, at least she said she liked my hair...
> 
> Sorry about that guys, just had to get it off my chest!<3  
> I hope you could deal with my random ranting. If you've ever done anything really spazzy, feel free to write it in the comments so I know that I'm not alone;)


End file.
